Luigi et ses amis à Vice City
by caprimk3
Summary: Nous sommes en 1984 dans la ville de La Rochelle ville ou notre amis Luigi habite. Contrairement à son frère Mario Luigi avait décidé de quitter le métier de plombier pour entrer dans la Police de La Rochelle en 1982. Faisant un excellent travailler Luigi durant un beau jour d'été reçu une lettre de mutation pour travailler dans la police de Vice City en Floride pendant 2 ans.


Luigi et ses amis à Vice City

En cette année de Juillet 1984 Luigi reçu un colis de la poste. Il sera muté à Vice City pendant deux ans pour travailler à la Police Départemental de Vice City. Luigi contrairement à son frère ne travaillais plus en tant que plombier depuis 1982 date à laquelle il entra dans la Police de La Rochelle en Charente Maritime.

Jeudi 5 Juillet 1984

Dring Dring!

Luigi : Oui oui j'arrive ! Yoshi éteint la musique s'il te plaît.

Yoshi : D'accord je met le volume sur 100.

Luigi et Waluigi : NAAAAAAN !

Yoshi: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Waluigi : Baisse le son !

Volume 0

Luigi: Ouch mes tympans !

Waluigi : Ouais j'avoue.

Luigi ouvrit la porte.

Luigi : Désolé monsieur mais mon amis à inverser le volume et au lieu de le descendre il l'a monté.

Facteur : Je vois ça j'en ai même sursauter c'est pour vous dire.

Luigi : Je suis vraiment désolé.

Facteur : Ce n'est rien voici un colis pour vous. Vous voudrez bien signer ici s'il vous plait.

Luigi : Un colis mais je n'attendais pas de colis ?

Facteur : En tous cas ce colis est à votre nom une signature s'il vous plait.

Luigi : Voilà tenez.

Facteur : Merci bonne journée à vous.

Luigi : Merci à vous aussi.

Waluigi : C'était qui ?

Luigi : Le facteur il m'a envoyé un colis et il viens de Paris.

Yoshi : Ouaou! C'est loin Paris je connais c'est en Afrique du Sud.

Waluigi : Hahaha n'importe quoi Yoshi c'est la capitale de la France c'est pas en Afrique.

Yoshi: A bon je ne savais pas

Luigi : Bon trêve de plaisanterie je vais ouvrir mon colis.

Waluigi : Je suis impatient j'ai toujours aimer les colis.

Yoshi : Pourquoi ?

Waluigi : Car une fois il y a Wario qui m'a envoyé des frites par la poste

Luigi : Elle devait pas être très bonne.

Waluigi : Oh que si elle était parfaite d'ailleurs Luigi PASSE MOI TES FRITES !

Luigi : Quoi ?

Scrchtscrcht

Luigi: C'est une lettre !

Waluigi: Ok qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Yoshi: Oui j'aime biens les histoires

WL: ...

Luigi : Bon je vous la lis

_Cher Commissaire Luigi après avoir lut votre dossier nous vous informons que vous serez muté pendant 2 ans à la Police Départemental de Vice City pour y travailler. La Police de Vice City vous a choisi car vous êtes quelqu'un dont la Police de Vice City ont besoin. Nous avons prit part de vos exploits lors de vos interventions pour l'arrestation de nombreux criminel et terroristes dans votre secteur._

Ci-joint ce trouve 3 billets d'avions-aller retour. Vous pourrez emmenez votre famille ou vos amis. Vous serez logé dans un appartement. A votre arrivé vous aurez 1 semaines de vacances et ensuite tout les week-end pour visiter notre ville. Nous vous avons réservez 3 logements pour vous logez.

Vous devrez vous rendre à l'aéroport le Vendredi 6 juillet 1984 à 16h45

_pour prendre votre avions_

Cordialement le commissaire principal de Vice City  
Le 31/06/84

Luigi : Voilà ce que dit cette lettre bon bah je vais vous emmenez si vous êtes d'accord.

Waluigi et Yoshi: OUAIS

Luigi : Je prends ça pour un oui.

Waluigi : Je vais mangé beaucoup de frites

Luigi : Mais tu ne penses qu'à mangé toi mais par contre le 6 juillet c'est demain donc faut vite se préparer avant de partir si tu veux peut-être emmener quelque chose dans l'avions ou pour manger dès à l'arriver fonce à SUPER U mais prend pas des trucs frais d'accord

Waluigi : Ok je vais ramener des gâteaux sec et des canettes de soda ainsi que des pommes pour Yoshi

Yoshi : Ouais:

Luigi : Tiens voilà 110 Francs ( = 16.77 €) pour tes achats.

Waluigi : Je fonce! aller Audi Quattro,

Arriver à SUPER U

vvvvvv ( bruit de la porte automatique)

U-U Les nouveaux commerçants dans votre magasin U des remise jusqu'à 50% sur nos produits comme notre sac de pomme de terre d'un kilo à 35 F qui est à moins 50%.

Waluigi : Miam des frites faut absolument que je profite de cette remise de 50 % c'est dieux qui me dit d'en prendre un

Au rayon fruit et légume

Waluigi : Voilà j'en prend un et hop dans le chariot. Bon je vais prendre des canettes de coca cola et de limonade pour Vice city.

Au rayon boissons

Waluigi : Voila des cannettes de cola et de limonade je vais prendre un pack de chaque (32.80 F = 5 €) Plus que des gâteaux et des pommes pour le goinfre.

Radio de SUPER U et maintenant Jean Jacques Goldman avec encore un matin.

Waluigi : Cool cette chanson

Au rayon céréales

Waluigi : Bon 3 paquets de cookies suffira largement ( 19.68 F = 3 €) plus que les pommes du goinfre sur patte.

Au rayons fruits et légumes.

Waluigi: Voilà 4 kg de pommes ( 39.36 F = 6 €) il est temps de passer en caisse

En caisse

Tut tut tut tut tut

Caissier: 109.34 Franc s'il vous plaît

Waluigi : Voilà c'est pile poil

Caissier: Voilà votre monnaie passer une bonne journée.

Waluigi : Merci à vous aussi

Arriver au coffre de sa voiture

Waluigi : Bon voilà les affaires sont dans le coffre maintenant je vais aller retrouver Luigi et Yoshi

Vrouuuuuuummmm

Driing Drinng

Aujourd'hui et demain le temps sera très ensoleillé et chaud, nous enregistrons des températures dépassant les 30°C. Et maintenant passons au prévisions pour ce week-end...

Luigi : Yoshi éteint la radio et cette fois tu met à 0 COMPRIS!

Yoshi : D'accord.

Luigi : Ouais c'est bon entre

Waluigi : Ça y est j'ai tous ce qui fallait pour notre arriver à Vice City

Luigi : Alors qu'est que t'as pris ?

Waluigi : J'ai pris des cannettes de soda des cookies des pommes pour Yoshi et un sac de pomme de terre

Luigi : Tu n'as pas pus résister encore une fois

Waluigi : C'est vrais mais c'était en promo de 50 %

Yoshi: Cool des pommes miamm donne !

Waluigi : Non c'est pour notre arriver d'avion demain

Yoshi: sniff

Luigi : pffff il doit en rester dans la corbeille à fruit tu peux les prendre.

Yoshi: Ouaiiiiis

Luigi: Ce Goinfre

Waluigi : C'est vrais

Luigi : Bon je vous conseillerais de rentrer chez vous pour faire vos valises et d'aller dormir plus tôt que prévu car avec les décalages horaires.

Yoshi : A bon je ne savais pas

Waluigi : Ouais ok

Luigi: Rendez-vous à 15h30 chez moi car notre avion part à 16h45

Waluigi : Tu vas emmener ta Ford Capri ?

Luigi : Non je n'ai pas le temps je vais m'en séparer pendant 2 ans sniff mais dès que je termine de faire ma valise je vais la mettre dans le parking souterrain privée du commissariat.

Waluigi : Bon a demain

Yoshi : A demain Luigi je suis pressé car je sais pas ce que c'est un avion tant que ça va pas très haut dans le ciel ça va.

Luigi : euh...

Après que les valises de Luigi soit prêt

Luigi : Bon je vais faire garder ma Capri en sécurité dans le commissariat

Vrrrrrrrouuuuum

Au commissariat

Luigi : Salut les mecs

Officier: Salut Luigi fait chaud aujourd'hui

Luigi : Oui c'est l'été quoi.

Officier: Oui c'est vrais alors parait que tu nous laisse 2 ans pour partir à Vice City

Luigi : Oui je pars demain

Officier: Bah écoute bon courage et ramène nous plein de photo. Sinon qu'est ce que tu fais là

Luigi : Je vais mettre ma caisse dans notre parking souterrain.

Officier : Pendant deux ans ?

Luigi : Oui je compte sur vous pour en prendre soin et de la dépoussiéré de temps en temps.

Officier: T'inquiète compte sur nous bon je te dis à en 86

Luigi : Ouais merci ça fait plaisir.

Officier: Salut.

Après que Luigi mit sa capri il rentra chez lui en bus mais décida avant de s'arrêter devant un fast-food

Luigi : Bon je vais me prendre un mac drive il se fait tard

Serveuse : Bonjour

Luigi : Je voudrai un un maxi Best of avec un coca et une frite s'il vous plaît

Serveuse: Très bien cela vous fera 32 F au prochain guichet

Luigi : Merci

Serveuse : Et voilà votre menu 32 Franc s'il vous plaît.

Luigi : Et voilà

Serveuse : Bonne appétit

Luigi : Merci miam slurp

Quand Luigi fut fini il rentra chez lui en bus et décida de se coucher pour être en forme pour le grand départ de demain.


End file.
